drakanfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
In the Order of the Flame In the Ancients' Gates ENEMIES: These are a list of all the enemies you may face on your journey. Grull- a small creature thar carries large butcher knives as a means of attack. There are two variations. Yellow-chinned and red-chinned. The latter being slightly weaker and takes less hits to kill. Grulls are notorious for bandit attacks and ambushes. There are also Grull mages which also have two variations. Fire and Ice. Grulls are very quick when moving and can jump back to avoid a hit. However grulls are rather stupid and some stare at walls allowing you to do a one shot kill backstabbing from behind. Spider- large creatures that can be found in the darkest of places in the world. Spiders are very hard to hit as they are low to the ground and the targeting system is slightly off. There are only a few spiders in the game and they only appear around Surdana. Many spiders have a big and small spider lurking in the dark. They tend to stay to walls and ceilings and when spotted the player, the spider makes his decent and ambushes the player from above. However, they are very easy to hit when in this stage and they are pretty helpless from behind. They occasionally can jump over the player and have a nibble in the back. Scavenger- creatures who hunt and scavenge for food. They have two short legs and long arms for extended reach. They are very low to the ground and can be hard to hit but some are quite large and easier to hit. They usually hunt in groups of two to three and sometimes even more. They simply try to bite the player and scream. They bounce several times upon death. Trogs- tall,swamp dwelling creatures. These creatures are big amphibians that live in the swamps of Surdana. There are three variations. The green Trogs are the normal most common Trogs and they tend to lye down in the water to be camouflaged. There are brown Trogs which are much bigger and harder to kill and Trogs mages who use a lightning staff to shoot the player from afar. When approached, the Trogs walks away until he is a fair distance away from the player before he starts to shoot again. This is an excellent strategy to slay any long range enemies. Tiki Turrets- large heads that shoot darts. These turrets can only be found in the swamp. They stay under water and pop up to shoot the player a couple of times and sink back in again. They appear with others and are a very easy enemy to kill. Use the trees in the swamp to block the darts while tackling these turrets. Wartoks- large creatures with immense strength. These creatures can be found all over the world. They are bright red and carry an axe as a weapon. There are three variations of Wartok. The axe wielders are the weakest as they can easily be killed because of no defence. The shield ones have a means of defending themselves and are slightly harder to kill. However they are vulnerable(like all of them) in the back as they are really slow to turn around. The strongest are the mages. They have no weapon but they shoot large fireballs at the player. These are very easy to dodge or roll under at a far distance but up close the fireball will almost certainly hit you. They also have a very high defence and are not easily as staggered as the weapon wielders. They also attempt to punch the player up close and this will prove deadly. Blackwing Dragons- black dragons that blow fire. These dragons are a major threat and are the most strongest regular enemy in Surdana. There are only two of them flying around Surdana's land. It is hard to dodge their flame and the best strategy is to just fly around them in circles while shooting. They sometimes live in nests and many nests contain Blackwing dragon eggs which can be sold. Catapults- machines of doom. These catapaults shoot missiles at the player and are wielded by grulls. They have a seperate targeting system. However when destroyed the Grull will run to the nearest empty catapaults or just run away. Sometimes the player can stand right next to the catapault and the Grull will shoot the player but miss and destroy the catapault and kill the Grull. Canons- large turrets. These are much more deadly then catapaults and they missiles are much faster. They are somewhat easier to kill but are usually hidden in fog or behind a mountain and can easily kill an unexpected player. They are a force to be reckoned with. Skeletons- hunters of old clothed in bones. These skeletons can be found in graveyards or dark tombs. They are easily seen by glowing blue eyes in the dark. They all carry axes and many will run after the player with immense speed. There are skeleton archers. There are not a lot of these and you encounter them at the end of the game. They have glowing green bows and arrows and can easily be spotted with a green trail floating through the air at high speeds. Grull Kong- large creatures with strong attributes. These creatures are a deadly creature and possibly one of the most difficultest enemies in the game. They are large and roar. The player will be stunned when the Grull Kong stomps or walks and it throws everything it finds at the player from Grulls to explosive barrels. They are the only enemy in the game that can kill the player when it's dead because it can fall and squash the player standing underneath. Ice wing Dragons- dragons that breathe ice. These dragons blow ice and are the exact same as Blackwing dragons with more strength. Ice Grull- strong Grull. These are a stronger version of a regular Grull and wear a chain mail as armour. Yeti- big white Kongs of the world. These creatures are a stronger version of the Grull Kong but they do not stun the player by walking or stomping. They throw snowballs at the player and can kill the player by falling on them. They have the biggest range of size in the game from a very small yeti to a gigantic yeti. Neither are to be underestimated with. Vanishing Wartoks- Wartoks that can teleport. These Wartoks may appear like normal Wartoks but have glowing eyes. When damaged they fade and only a silhouette remains. They do not attack you and you can not attack it. If you take too long the Wartok disappears and leaves. Ice Golems- small golems of ice. These golems are fought only in the snow. They have big thumping steps and are about the same height as the player. They shoot blue lasers which are very hard to dodge but each hit will stagger them. Note- Although not an enemy as it is already dead a large Ice Golem is found in the caves. It shows their master and they all worship him and protect him from danger. Half-Men- half man half Minotaur. These creatures are found all over the snow. They have large horns and deadly weapons. There are archers with their horns down and run away when approached. They are relatively smart and trap Rynn in a lightning cell and take her weapons. There are Half-Men Berserkers with pointy hair that live in small huts and kill the unexpecting wanderer that stumbles into their camp. Ice canons- big turrets. These turrets are made completely from rock and ice. They are stronger then the normal turrets and the missiles will circle around each other while tracking the player. Redwing Dragons- red dragons with a sonic shout. These dragons are smaller skinnier versions of Arokh and there are very little in the game. There sonic blast is different to Arokh's but less effective. Bone Dragons- dragons made of bone. These dragons are feared by Arokh for their deadly style of fighting. They shoot lightning and are hard to hit because they are very quick fliers. Griphons- large dragons. These dragons are the strongest of their kind and shoot smoke. They are all over the final area of the game and can ambush the player at will and will send the player to a never ending grave. Soulless- knights without a soul. These warriors are dresses in thick armour and carry long blades. They can be found in ruins and temples. There are archers with glowing purple bows. Each has a gasp upon death. Floating spirit- warriors with no legs. These creatures have numerous arms and numerous weapons. They fly with a small tornado and can be heard by a gush of wind and their chanting. At long range distance they throw knives at the player. Desert Lords- floating spirits of past demons. These creatures fly all around the sky. They have multiple faces and they all fly. They shoot floating green skulls at the player and some are hard to dodge. Ruby Towers- towers with a gem placed on top. These towers shoot at the player when close. They are hard to dodge but easy to kill. They take two shots and you need to shoot the ruby at the top of the tower. Some are upside down. Iron Golems- large creatures forged from Iron. These are overall the biggest enemy in the game. They are big and black with a single red gem as their eye. They have high defence and have a lot of health. BOSSES- Olak- although not really a boss it is the first enemy you fight in the game. He is a Grull and demands Rynn to pay a toll for using his road. Toadfist- the leader of the Trogs. Toadfish is a bigger green Trog with yellow glowing fingers. He can do a spin attack and will attempt to knock the player over. He also shoots magic from a distance. He drops his helmet which you can give to the blacksmith. The Inquisitor- a ghost. He torments travellers in his lair. He is a ghost and flies around a broken ruin. Some towers during the fight will fall over in an attempt to kill the player. The player can overhear the conversation but the Inquisitor can sense the player when they walk down the ramp. Skeleton Lord- The Lord of the catacombs. This skeleton is found at the end of the chapel. He is found in a torture room guarded by two skeletons. He drops a very good sword at an early point in the game. He shows that he is in pain as he says "why do you break me" and upon death screams "master". Giant Chicken- a large chicken. A completely optional boss and not neccesarily a boss. The giant chicken can be found in a cave at the bottom of a hill in Surdana leading to the Anedrillian Islands. Upon death, it drops a golden egg worth 1000 gold. It is a powerful creature and should not be underestimated. Mezzidrel- a giant serpent. This green serpents has two heads that shoot lightning at the player. They are stationary but move their heads to avoid incoming fireballs. Bonegrinder- this is the leader of the grulls. He is responsible for making the storms and summons Mezzredrill. He has a ships wheel stuck in his back and carries a staff. He is invincible to attacks until the diamond eyes in the statues are destroyed. Snotmaw- the commander of the Wartoks. He lives in Kragmor. He is fought in an arena after you fight the Grull Kong. He carries a distinctive shield and powerful weapon. He chants and insults the player on how he is going to use Rynn after killing her. Khossa Vole- the floating spirit. Khossa Vole shows his ghost form in the city of the damned in a massive graveyard with resurrecting skeletons everywhere. He can not be killed but his true form is found in the tomb at the end floating above a hole. After the player shoots him he falls and unleashes his soul. After killing his soul Khossa Vole is destroyed. Baby Yeti- a small yeti. This yeti is the same height as Rynn and will throw snowballs bigger then him at the player. He dies in two hits but the snowballs do a lot of damage. Daemog- a huge yeti. He lives in the hunting grounds. After killing the baby yeti, he comes out of the cave. He is very big and if players are having trouble against him, you can shoot him from his cave because he can not fit in. Invisible Wartok- carries the gauntlets. He teleports in different places around the arena and upon death will drop the gauntlets. Maulgak- the leader of the half-men. He is in Shiverbane. He carries a big hammer and will swing at the player with tremendous force. Zola Dane- the royal seer of Lady Myschala. He traps her after escaping Shiverbane and the player has to kill him quickly which is an easy accomplishment. He then flees into the desert where you fight him again and finally kill him before entering Stratos. Shazah and Torah- the guardian dragons. These dragons are summoned by Zola Dane in the desert and are a dangerous enemy because there are two of them. They shoot smoke and each will aid the other. If you can kill one of them, they will be easier to defeat. Gothraul- the skeleton king. Found through a portal in the desert. He sits on a throne which appears from the abyss. He is guarded by two skeletons which should be killed first. He is not neccesarily hard to kill. Gatekeeper- the floating guardian. Guards the portal to the Stratos Temple. He is a big guard and talks to the player although not neccesarily harder. Jaasaad- the desert Lord King. He lives in the floating palace. You see him throughout the game where he confronts Lady Myschala and then the player. He takes on the form of a huge dark spirit but later a desert lord. He flies around the room teleporting side to side while shooting the player Pain Golem- the largest entity in the world. This golem appears in the palace in front of a mother eye. He is then summoned by Jassaad and destroys the palace. He holds Jasaad in his hands. The golem can not be hurt but Jassaad can. He will move his hand to release his grip where you can shoot Jassaad. Upon death, he drops Jasaad and falls on top of him. Thus the end of the game.